101 One Piece Drabbles
by xHarmonia
Summary: Just a bunch of Character x Reader drabbles. Rated T just in case, may go M in the future. My current goal is to make overall 101, but I may change it.


**A/N:** Hello, everybody! :3 It's my first time posting a story (yeah, sounds strange but I'm too lazy to explain) so deal with my clumsiness and mistakes. Also I was inspired by some really awesome character x reader stories in dA and decided to make my own character x reader series. o3o If you like my drabbles you can always R&R, suggest a plot for a story or request. I can't guarantee I will update often since I'm first year in university and my final exams are starting soon, but as soon as I find a little free time for killing I'll update.

* * *

"Sanji! Meat!" The voice of the Straw Hat's captain echoed around the whole deck, causing some of his crewmates to either sigh in disappointment from their leader's gluttony or just laugh in amusement. The sea was certainly calm that day – small waves were lazily rolling on the crystal blue water, few seagulls flying around Thousand Sunny attracted by the delicious smell of roasted meat. Yes, peaceful days like this one were rare for the crew, because of their captain's urge to jump in every possible danger he could find around.

"Sanji!" Luffy yelled again, trying to get the blonde cook's attention. "Is the meat not done yet?" His screams were accompanied with his stomach's gurgles, causing a little string of drool to drop from his mouth. "I'm hungry…" Luffy whined again, this time quieter. He laid on his back, with arms stretched in two opposite direction and started to mumble again something about meat.

"I-Is he okay?" You asked worriedly. You were new to the crew and certainly didn't know about your captain's habits and manners.

"Don't worry about him, he's always like this." Nami replied, pulling down a bit her sunglasses and looked at the Straw Hat boy. "Once the dinner is ready, he'll revive, you'll see." She chuckled and pulled up her sunglasses at their place on her eyes.

"I see…" You sighed and stared at Luffy. How can a man like this to be a pirate captain? On top of that a man, aiming for the Pirate King title. You shook your head in disbelief and relaxed again beside the crew's navigator. You didn't hate Luffy's attitude, even more, you found it cute sometimes, but you just thought that it doesn't suit a grown man and a pirate captain to act like a kid.

"Dinner's ready!" Sanji announced loudly from the kitchen's door. Moments later a loud crash came from the same kitchen. The hungry captain was already inside, roundabout with broken plates and glasses. The cause of the fuss made the others laugh and cheer on Luffy's silliness, except the cook who was already scolding him about using his devil fruit powers in confined spaces. Of course he was completely ignored by Luffy, who was already hungrily devouring his portion of meat.

"Are you coming?" Nami sat up and looked down at you. "Almost everyone is in the kitchen." She smiled sweetly at you, offering you a hand to help you stood up.

"I think I'll stay a little more here." You responded with a smile. "Besides, I don't think I'm hungry yet." You added after few moments.

"Okay then… Come whenever you feel like." The beautiful navigator stated while climbing the stairs to the kitchen.

You sighed quietly while listening to the happy cheers coming from upstairs. You could heard Luffy's, demands for more meat, Sanji's cooing around Nami and Robin, Zoro's loud laughing, obvious in his drunk state, or Brook telling one of his bone jokes. A gently smile formed on your lips while thinking that you're going to spend a lot time with them from now on.

Suddenly the kitchen's door opened as a certain captain flied out, landing on the grass near you. He turned around to face you and with a big grin sat beside you. You didn't know what was happening the first few second so you just observed his actions until he placed a plate with meat in your lap. You stared at the meat in confusion and then at the grinning boy. Luffy continued grinning like an idiot with his both hands crossed behind his head.

"[Name], Nami said you're not hungry yet, so here's some from my meat in case you're already hungry."

"T-Thank you, captain." A light blush appeared on your cheeks as you right away averted your look away from him.

"Don't call me like that! I'm Luffy! The man who's gonna be the Pirate King!" He shouted with his hands on his waist. With these words he climbed the stairs again, shooting himself back in the kitchen.

You stayed few minutes in awe, your cheeks still reddish, your heart wildly pounding in your chest, feeling like it could jump out of there in any moment.

"Good Heavens, why I always fall for idiots…" You quietly questioned yourself, placing your palm on your cheek while staring at the meat on your lap.

* * *

Bonus ending:

"[Name]-chan, last night Luffy flew out somewhere in the middle of the dinner, did you saw him somewhere?" Robin asked with a gently smile, sitting down beside you.

"Yeah, he was with me. He brought me some from his meat."

"Is that so?" Robin chuckled, covering her mouth with her fingers.

"W-What? What's so funny?" You stuttered nervously, blushing slightly after remembering what happened last night.

"You should feel special," The woman looked down at you with a soft smile. "Luffy _never_ shares his meat."

* * *

**Another A/N:** Hope you liked it ;v; Forgot to mention that criticisms are also always welcome.

Next Drabble: Zoro/Reader.


End file.
